Candy
Were you looking for Candy's counter parts, Old Candy, Shadow Candy, or Cindy? Main= (also known as Candy the Cat or Toy Candy) is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Candy's. Candy (before Five Nights at Candy's was planned) was just a fan made Five Nights at Freddy's animatronic created by Emil Macko. Appearance Candy is a lavender animatronic cat that wears a red tie and has red cheeks. He also has purple eyelids, black, dotty whiskers, and slightly thick eyebrows. Old Candy and Candy also have a similar appearance as they both are blue cats with pointy ears. When he moves off stage, he has white glowing pupils. Additionally, sometimes his iris can go smaller depending on the situation Candy is in. Locations Candy will be standing next to Cindy in the Main Stage, sometimes, Cindy will roam off stage with Candy still standing. Candy then will be standing in front of the Cindy cardboard display in the Main Hall 1, then he will either stand in front of Chester's stage curtains in the Secondary Party Room, to then stand in front of what it seems to be a Candy the Cat based arcade machine in the Arcade Area and after that, go to the Backstage 2 to stand around the middle of the area, and finally end up at the left doorway in the Backstage 1. Candy might also go to the Main Hall 3, then the Main Hall 2 and finally stand nearby the right doorway in the Entrance Hall. Once he is blocked by the door, he will return to the Main Stage. Behavior Candy, along with Cindy, are known for coming and returning to The Office more frequently like other animatronics, other than Blank. Candy can be seen at either doorway with glowing white pupils. If the player doesn't close the door in front of him while he is by one of the doorways, Candy will soon jumpscare the player. Candy also has the ability to jumpscare the player when sometimes power outage. Unlike Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's, Candy will wait outside The Office while the head lamp light in The Office is flashing. Soon after there is no light, Candy will soon jumpscare the player. Trivia * In the first promotional teaser of Five Nights at Candy's, Candy's head seems to be fatter and wider. This is most likely because of a illusion due to the shadow. * Originally (as shown on Emil Macko's Tumblr posts) Candy didn't have red cheeks, dotted whiskers, or his red tie until later. * This Candy seen in Five Nights at Candy's is a V2 as seen on Emil Macko's Imgur page. ** In his V2 version, Candy has more texture. He is also not as glossy any more. * Candy has the most jumpscares. He has three jumpscares in total. * Sometimes when power outage, Blank can sometimes jumpscare the player even when Candy is supposed to. ** Candy could also jumpscare the player even after when Blank breaks the window. * The jumpscare animation used in Candy's jumpscare after power outage is similar to a jumpscare animated by Emil Macko as seen in here and here * In the Night 4 cutscene, it is revealed that Candy and Cindy are both made in 9/25/1987. * Candy's nose on the poster in The Office honks when clicked. The same goes for Cindy, except she has a higher pitched honk. This is the similar Easter egg that also occurs on the whole Five Nights at Freddy's series. |-|Audio= |-|Gallery= Gameplay Menu Screen latest-36.png|Candy in the title screen. latest-38.png|Candy twitching in the title screen. latest-30.png|Candy twitching in the title screen. Candy.png|Candy from the Extra menu. In-game Five nights at candy s official cindy y candy by thesitcixd-d91urkj.png|Candy and Cindy in the Main Stage. Candy cam 1.png|Candy in the Main Stage without Cindy. Five nights at candy s official candy by thesitcixd-d91utuv.png|Candy in the Main Hall 1. Candy cam 2 dark.png|Candy in the Main Hall 1, dark. Candy cam 5.png|Candy in the Main Hall 3. Candy cam 5 dark.png|Candy in the Main Hall 3, dark. Five nights at candy s official candy by thesitcixd-d91uss4.png|Candy in the Main Hall 2. Candy cam 3 dark.png|Candy in the Main Hall 2, dark. Candy cam 4.png|Candy by the right doorway in the Entrance Hall. Candy cam 9.png|Candy in the Secondary Party Room. Candy cam 9 dark.png|Candy in the Secondary Party Room, dark. Candy cam 8.png|Candy in the Arcade Area. Candy cam 8 dark.png|Candy in the Arcade Area, dark. Five nights at candy s official candy by thesitcixd-d91vl1c.png|Candy in the Backstage 2. Candy cam 7 dark.png|Candy in the Backstage 2, dark. Candy cam 6.png|Candy in the Backstage 1. Shiny eyes left door.gif|Candy at the left door. Shiny eyes right door.gif|Candy at the right door. Candy_jumpscare_left.gif|Candy's jumpscare from the left door. Candy_jumpscare_right.gif|Candy's jumpscare from the right door. Candy_jumpscare_power_out.gif|Candy's jumpscare after the power outage. Cutscene Candy cindy cutscene.png|Candy and Cindy from the Night 4 cutscene. Five nights at candy s official candy y cindy by thesitcixd-d91xj6i.png|Candy and Cindy staring at the player with strange eyes in their regular eyes. Miscellaneous Teasers Tumblr np5jxtjfvB1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Candy in the first promotional teaser. Tumblr Tumblr nfetx3wvqY1tlqf51o1 1280.png Candy tumblr 2.png Tumblr nfg8t0hPlu1tlqf51o1 1280.png Tumblr nfhl748ehR1tlqf51o2 1280.png Tumblr nfhl748ehR1tlqf51o1 1280.png Tumblr nfi0dao8Mi1tlqf51o1 1280.png Candy tumblr 7.png Tumblr nfjibljUMz1tlqf51o1 1280.png Tumblr nlo1fqp3jb1tlqf51o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlo1fqp3jb1tlqf51o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nlo1fqp3jb1tlqf51o3 1280.jpg Tumblr nlo1fqp3jb1tlqf51o4 1280.jpg Candy plush dirty.png Tumblr nlrvx2BluZ1tlqf51o1 1280.jpg Candy paper plate.png Tumblr nnkgh6sKfg1tlqf51o1 400.jpg Tumblr nme7xgvNaO1tlqf51o1 1280-1.jpg Thank you too!.png Imgur N1s166kh-1.jpg 9a8Tqbfh.jpg R2aBFtIh.jpg Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:New & Shiny Category:Cutscene Characters